Multiplayer Maps
There are a total of 100 multiplayer maps in Sunborn, taking place on various planets, moons and other locations. They are divided into five classes, and are sorted as such to make things simpler to navigate. In addition, many of the maps have a variety of "alternates" - which are variants of the normal map which provide a difference in aesthetic and weapon layouts. All maps have at least one alternate. Tiny Maps Tiny maps generally support less than 6 players at a time and are the smallest of the maps in the game. They usually consist of confined, tightly-built locations like asteroid colonies. List of Tiny Maps * Backblaze * Clotted Mire * Derelict * Distant Giant * Huntress Ring * Gold Rush * Grave Expanse * Left Behind * Lethal Rain * Lodestar * Overgrowth * Rock Rats * Scarlet Burrows * Station-09 * Submerged * The Pit * Watchtower Small Maps Small maps are zoned for 4-8 people, although they can sometimes support as many as 10. These can be research stations, ship interiors or other structures of similar size. List of Small Maps * Adengest * Ancient Mariner * Black Barrens * Cold Watch * Corrupted Pillars * Disparity * Dreamside * Fallen Angel * Foreigner * Forge of Hephaestus * Freefall * Ghost Town * Lucifer * Orbital Decay * Pelagic Foyer * The Poison Wastes * Training Room Rhokrist * Unknown Medium Maps Medium maps can support 12-16 players and usually encompass outdoor areas or multiple structures. They are also the smallest size of map that can support vehicular play. List of Medium Maps * Archangel * Bleak Caverns * Blue Abyss * Deadshift * Deepwoods * Food Supply * Garden * Giant's Corpse * Greener Pastures * Haunting Grounds * Hot Zone * Indifferent Winds * Inversion * Kimshanur Bridge * Korvadalis Stronghold * Maltara Caves * Paradox * Skyborn * The Idle Discs * Treetop * UNCD Academy * Unexplored Large Maps Large maps are designed to contain firefights between 20 players or less. They share properties with Large maps, although their features are greatly exaggerated. List of Large Maps * Amburneme Islands * Aurelia * Castator's Estate * Cliffside * Coria Mountains * Edenscape * Extragalactic * Flowing Isles * Frostbite * Frozen Peaks * Gravedigger * Gulliver's Corpse * Lemborsicate Grove * Nightfall * Oasis * Overhang * Skypath * Skywatch * The Shear * Upside-Down * Uranophobia * Waterfall Canyon * Weapons Grade * Wreckage Massive Maps The largest of all maps, these can support up to 32 players simultaneously and are often wide open, multi-layered areas which support all manner of vehicles and weapons. List of Massive Maps * Apex Islands * Depravity * Desert Dunes * Distance * Echo Grounds * Endospherical * Geopoint * Gliecurie Chasm * Golden Peaks * Hangar Bay * Hinterland * Hollow Earth * Larcorium Heights * Scorched * Seat of Power * Tharsis * The Division * Urban Nightfall * Valley of Death